Répands la lumière
by Suuubliime
Summary: Il y a un monde par-delà ces terres maudites Shinsen, un monde peuplé d'hommes et de femmes semblables à nous. Un monde ni beau ni affreux. Et quand tu partiras du quartier 80, tu le découvriras, alors tu choisiras de l'aimer ou de le haïr. Car tu es libre Shinsen, libre de choisir. OC/Byakuya
1. Un sourire parmi les décombres

_Voici ma toute nouvelle fanfiction, la première que j'écris sur l'univers de Bleach !_

_Il n'y aura aucune romance entre mon personnage et Zaraki, et j'ai supprimé Yachiru de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas encore choisi le pairing, j'hésite entre beaucoup._

_Ceci est un tout petit premier chapitre d'introduction, bonne lecture !_

_(Shinsen et monsieur Yume m'appartienne, le reste ai à Tite Kubo)_

* * *

**1**

**Un sourire parmi les décombres**

Les flocons tombaient en cette merveilleuse nuit d'hiver. Dans les rues, quelques hommes, et quelques femmes. Certains étaient par deux, ou par trois. Mais tous étaient incroyablement seuls. Dans leurs cœurs, une souffrance. Celle de se lever tous les matins sous le même toit délabré, et d'entendre son ventre crier famine. Celle de voir les quelques membres de sa famille se battre pour de simples morceaux de nourriture et retourner lentement à l'état d'animal. Celle de voir le monde changer autour d'eux, et y être impuissant. Celle de se regarder dans un miroir brisé et de constater que tous changeait. Tous.

Le district 80 n'épargnait jamais personne. Les gens y naissaient, et y mouraient, dans la peur et l'angoisse constante de ne pas être là le jour qui suivrait. Personne ne pouvait en sortir, car personne n'avait connaissance du monde extérieur, au-delà ces fils barbelés qui délimitaient cette zone maudite par tous, foyer de douleur. On leur avait parlé de cette sois disante organisation, de ce Seireitei, dans lequel habitaient des âmes « fortes ». Les gens du district 80 n'avaient pas compris. Pour eux, une âme forte n'est pas celle capable de raisonner en toutes circonstances et de garder un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Ici, c'est à celui qui a les plus gros bras, et faites en sorte qu'il soit aussi doté d'une bonne pression spirituelle. Ou il mourra, comme tant d'autres dont les noms se sont envolés pour finalement tomber à jamais dans l'oubli.

Il n'y avait rien au-delà de leur zone, les habitants le croyaient dur comme fer. S'il y avait eu quelque chose, alors ils n'en seraient pas là. Ils ne seraient pas là à croupir en attendant que l'usure les emporte et que la mort les englobe de ses tendres bras. Ils auraient alors eu une bonne raison de se battre, et le simple mot volonté n'aurait pas été banni de leurs vocabulaires.

Des gens couraient dans les rues, volant des bricoles aux quelques étales que l'on pouvait trouver. Il n'avait peut-être pas réellement faim pour certains, mais la notion de goût ne leur avait pas été épargnée.

Il arrivait que des enfants tombent de fatigue. Certaines personnes mouraient des coups qu'elles avaient reçus la veille par le gang en puissance la semaine, présidé par un gros dur sans cervelle qui sera détrôné le jour d'après.

Cela, monsieur Yume le regardait sans le voir. Il était assis sur les marches du perron de sa petite maison, sa grande barbe grisonnante reposant sur ses genoux noueux. Ses sourcils broussailleux cachaient un regard aux prunelles d'un blanc de glace, toujours animé par la même étincelle rêveuse. Il ne pensait pas aux carottes qu'il allait trouver dans son jardin si on ne les lui avait pas déjà volés. Il ne songeait pas aux planches qu'il allait falloir réparer dans la masure qui lui servait de maison. Son esprit était tout ailleurs. Bien plus loin, par-delà les frontières du district 80. Ce n'était pas une rue pavée de gris qu'il voyait, mais de grande étendue herbeuse avec quelques fermes par-ci par-là. Ce n'était pas le funèbre croissement des corbeaux qu'il entendait, mais le doux et mélodieux chant de mille petits moineaux nichés dans la chaleur de leurs nids. Ce n'était pas l'odeur pourrie des cadavres et des mauvaises idées des gens qui finissaient par empester leurs méninges qu'il sentait, mais celle d'un champ de fleurs entouré de roses de toutes les tailles et toutes les formes.

Monsieur Yume était un rêveur.

Il existait deux rêveurs dans le quartier de Zaraki, tout au nord du Rukongai. Lui et une autre petite fille, qui venait parfois le voir. C'était une enfant toujours joyeuse et aux prunelles bleu gris pétillantes de vie. Ils avaient le même regard. C'était d'ailleurs leur seul point commun physique, car Shinsen était une enfant âgée de 10 ans, à l'apparence d'une fille de huit ans. Elle avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs, qui coulaient dans le creux de son petit dos. Ses pupilles étaient rouge sang, et sa peau aussi blanche que la craie. Elle était née albinos, et par conséquent, avait toujours été traitée en monstre. Ses jambes étaient toujours prêtes à courir le plus loin possible. Mais Shinsen ne fuyait jamais le combat. Au contraire. Elle allait se cacher à proximité et une fois les hommes partis, elle allait voir les blessés. Sans distinction, elle tentait de les soigner. Souvent, elle échouait. Mais depuis que monsieur Yume l'aidait, les chances de survie de ses « patients » avaient nettement augmenté.

Les gens ne lui donnaient pas plus d'un an à vivre.

Elle avait été retrouvée dans une rue sombre du quartier de Zaraki, enveloppée dans un linge sale. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait. La vieille femme qui l'avait trouvé avait été prise d'un accès de bonté et s'était occupée d'elle les trois premières années de sa vie. Puis elle était morte d'une maladie au poumon qui l'avait étouffé dans son propre sang. Shinsen s'était alors retrouvée seule, avec pour unique compagnie les rêves que lui transmettaient monsieur Yume et son désir ardent d'aider les autres.

On lui avait tout d'abord donné une bonne espérance de vie. Environ vingt ans. Un exploit, pour une petite albinos aussi frêle qu'elle. Cela avait été dû à son importante énergie spirituelle, assez peu commune. Puis on s'était rendu compte que ce petit visage poupin constellé de taches de rousseur ne serait jamais rien d'autre que bienveillant. Elle avait alors été décrétée trop gentille pour vivre.

Si l'on regardait dans ses yeux clairs, l'on penserait croiser une petite fille aux joues bien rondes qui contrastaient avec la maigreur de son corps, une fille heureuse de vivre. Si l'on observait son sourire, l'on ne remarquait rien de transcendant, hormis des petites dents blanches qu'elle aimait montrer, car les gens du district 80 semblaient avoir oublié les muscles qui leur permettaient de sourire. Mais si on soulevait le petit drap qui recouvrait son corps, tenue sommairement confectionné par monsieur Yume, l'on remarquerait ses nombreuses blessures et cicatrices. Alors, on commencerait à se poser des questions.

Pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas ? Pourquoi était-elle si heureuse ? Pourquoi était-elle encore de ce monde ?

Monsieur Yume disait que les rêves maintenaient en vie.

Et Shinsen allait bientôt les réaliser, d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce premire chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser à commentaire. A bientôt !


	2. Le démon de minuit

Et un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**2**

**Le démon de minuit**

- Alors, Prométhée créa les hommes en les façonnant à partir de l'argile. Il leur donna l'apparence des dieux qui gouvernaient le monde. C'est ainsi que les humains apparurent.

- Vous le croyez vraiment monsieur Yume ? Cela voudrait-il dire que nous sommes aussi de l'argile ? Car nous étions humains, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama une petite voix en posant sa tête sur ses mains jointes.

- Oui Shinsen, nous l'étions. Nous sommes en apparence semblables aux humains, car nous sommes avant tout des âmes humaines. Mais toi Shinsen, tu n'as jamais vécu sur terre, tu es née ici, à la Soul Society.

- Et vous ?

- Je ne m'en rappelle plus bien ma petite, cela me semble si loin… Mes souvenirs sont comme brouillés. Mais parfois, quand le sommeil s'empare de moi, mon esprit quitte mon corps et des légendes remontent en moi, comme si je les découvrais tout en les connaissant déjà.

- Ce sont vos souvenirs d'humains ? Ce que vous appelez cette… mythologie grecque ?

- Sûrement Shinsen, sûrement.

Monsieur Yume prit sa vielle canne et se leva péniblement. Un muscle de son dos craqua de nouveau et une grimace de douleur traversa son visage. La nuit était d'ores et déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur le district 80. Comme toujours, Shinsen s'était éternisée pour écouter sans discontinuer les histoires de vieux monsieur. Et pourtant, elle les connaissat tous, de la légende de Narcisse aux nombreuses maîtresses de Zeus, en passant par la grande guerre de Troie. Tous étaient gravés dans sa petite tête. Mais elle ne se lassait jamais d'écouter monsieur Yume. Car lorsqu'elle rentrait dans le taudis qui lui servait d'habitat, et s'allongeait sur sa minuscule paillasse, ces légendes venaient peupler ses rêves, et elle était alors une grande héroïne à son tour. Une femme forte bien loin de la gamine albinos qu'elle était, dont la pression spirituelle ne lui apportait quasiment que des maux de ventre.

Et pourtant, depuis quelques mois, sa pression spirituelle avait commencé à servir à quelque chose. Monsieur Yume était doté de connaissances impressionnantes, et il lui avait appris quelques magies qui lui servait à guérir les plus petites blessures. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait de concentrer son énergie spirituelle dans ses paumes et de prononcer un sort qu'on lui avait enseigné. Les chairs se refermaient alors d'elles-mêmes. Depuis, Shinsen s'était mise à rêver de médecine, et du jour où elle serait à même de sauver tous les blessés qu'elle croiserait sur son chemin.

C'était en songeant à tout ceci que Shinsen marchait dans les rues au sol inégal. Elle allait rejoindre la petite maison dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécu, qui appartenait auparavant à la vieille femme qui l'avait recueilli. Une forte odeur de pourriture et de déjection de chat y régner, si bien que personne n'avait jamais tenté de le ravir son seul bien.

Elle mit à temps à remarquer les trois ombres qui s'étiraient sur les murs, et quand elle vit, elle sauta aussitôt derrière une grande caisse à moitié cassée. Les trois hommes avaient tous de longues barbes rousses, et tous portaient un tatouage représentant un tigre sur leur épaule droite. Il faisait partie du gang des fauves, et à en juger par leur tatouage qui saignait encore, ils étaient des nouveaux arrivants. Shinsen eut des frissons en les observant.

Elle attendit dans le calme qu'ils eurent disparu au coin de la rue, et eut tout juste le temps d'entendre ceci :

- J'ai déjà une idée de la manière de fêter ça…

Et Shinsen avait elle aussi une idée de ce qui allait se produire. Elle se leva donc et s'apprêta à suivre les trois hommes, pour comme toujours guetter leur départ et soigner les blessés s'il y en avait. Mais un cri retentit derrière elle, brisant la quiétude de la nuit. Elle se retourna vivement et courut vers l'origine du son. C'était une femme enceinte, accompagnée de son amie.

- Madame, je peux vous aider ? murmura doucement Shinsen s'approchant des deux grandes personnes.

La femme enceinte dégaina.

- Merci ma petite, mais mes contractions sont juste très douloureuse.

- C'est pour bientôt, compléta son amie avec un sourire bienveillant et en la tirant par le bras.

- J'espère que nous aurons le droit à un aussi beau ciel quand il naîtra, murmura la première alors qu'elles s'éloignaient de Shinsen.

La fillette leva son regard gris bleu vers la voûte céleste. La lune était pleine, et une multitude d'étoiles brillaient. Elle resta quelques minutes figée à observer ce magnifique spectacle et oublia totalement les trois hommes.

Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Quand Shinsen rentra chez elle, elle prit un morceau de pain racit, le dernier, qui restait et après avoir mangé, s'affala sur sa paillasse. Elle trouva aussitôt le sommeil et rêva qu'elle se faisait poursuivre par des harpies dans des bois sombres aux profondeurs effrayantes. Elle se réveilla aux aurores en sueur, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Sa première réaction fut d'aller chez monsieur Yume, le seul qu'elle pouvait considérer comme un ami. Ce qu'elle y découvrit faillit la faire tomber à la renverse.

La porte pendait sur ses gonds, et le sol était tâché de sang. Aucun bruit ne résonnait entre les murs autrefois si accueillant à ses yeux.

Monsieur Yume n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il reposait toujours dans son petit fauteuil rapiécé, ses jambes étendues devant lui. Ses yeux étaient clos. Peut être rêvait-il d'une nouvelle légende. Il devait dormir, comme toute personne âgée de son âge. Mais un minuscule détail démentait ces suppositions.

Sa poitrine était tachée de rouge.

Plus aucun bruit de respiration. Aucun battement. Aucun sourire. Plus de rêve.

Monsieur Yume était parti.

Shinsen avait attendu de longues heures, assises contre le mur du misérable salon de l'ancien. Il ne s'était pas réveillé. N'avait pas bougé. Personne n'était entré dans la lugubre maison.

Shinsen était seule.

Le soleil s'était couché à l'horizon. Le ventre de la jeune fille grondait, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle était devenue sourde, incapable d'entendre le monde extérieur qui criait sa douleur. Le sol gorgé de sang du quartier Zaraki, lui-même quartier le plus dangereux du quartier 80 n'existait plus pour elle. Non, elle ne risquait plus de mourir à chaque instant. Non.

Ses rêves ne s'étaient pas encore envolés, elle le savait. Mais elle était incapable d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Cela aurait été une insulte envers son seul et unique ami. Avait-elle encore le droit de rêver des légendes et mythes qu'il lui avait transmises ? Avait-elle encore le droit de s'imaginer parcourir le monde extérieur qu'il lui avait décrit ? Ou tout ses rêves s'éteindraient-ils avec lui ?

« _Pandore est la première femme à avoir foulé la terre. C'est Zeus lui-même qui l'a créé pour se venger de Prométhée, qui avait donné le feu aux hommes. Héphaïstos, le dieu des forges, lui donna un corps qu'il façonna à partir d'argile et d'eau. Athéna, la sagesse incarnée, lui apprit tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir et l'habilla. Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour, lui donna la beauté. Apollon, dieu des arts et de la médecine, lui procura une voix digne du chant d'un rossignol. Hermès, dieu des brigands, lui apprit l'art de la persuasion. Et Héra, reine de la puissance, lui procura la curiosité et la jalousie. _

_Zeus donna ensuite sa création au frère de Prométhée. Pandore avait avec elle une petite boîte que son créateur lui interdit d'ouvrir. Elle ignorait alors que cette boîte contenait tous les maux de l'humanité, comme la vieillesse, la guerre, la tromperie, la maladie, le vice, la famine, la folie, la misère et la passion._

_Seulement, Héra avait auparavant doté Pandore d'une curiosité irrépressible, qui la força à ouvrir la boîte. Tous les maux s'échappèrent alors, et ternirent l'humanité tout entière. Mais au fond de la boîte se trouvait aussi l'espérance, destinée à contrebalancer tous ces maux._

_Depuis, ma petite Shinsen, les femmes sont considérés comme inférieurs aux hommes, et cela a duré longtemps, très longtemps, et durera encore, tant qu'il y aura des femmes non instruites, assez stupide pour accepter de se soumettre. Les gens disaient que la vie devenait invivable à cause des femmes. Elles furent alors réduites à de simples mères pondeuses, et on oublia même ce don qui leur avait été donné : celui de donner la vie, la plus belle chose qui soit. _

_Les hommes furent si aveuglés qu'ils oublièrent même que finalement, l'ouverture de la boîte de Pandore n'était pas si mauvaise que cela. Car en répandant tous ces maux sur terre, la date de mort des vivants devint opportune, et ainsi, les humains ne vivaient plus dans l'abattement continuel de connaître son jour de fin. _

_Cela, ils l'oublièrent, et les femmes restèrent des esclaves à leurs yeux._

_Tu ne dois jamais te laisser avoir Shinsen. Personne ne devra jamais te dicter tes actes. Tu es libre. Nous le sommes tous. Continue d'apprendre, car c'est en développant ta propre conscience et en étant capable de choisir ce qui convient le mieux que tu seras libre. Ne fais pas attention aux gens qui te méprisent pour ton physique ma petite, sers-toi de ton esprit, c'est la plus belle chose que tu possèdes._ »

Ces mots résonnaient avec force dans la tête de la fillette. Elle s'était levée sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait envie de croire en ces mots, de devenir la jeune fille forte que Yume aimait lui décrire. La femme libre.

Alors, elle sut qu'elle n'avait aucunement à avoir honte de ses pensées. Elle pouvait songer à toutes ces légendes, aux rêves que lui avait transmis le vieil homme. Mais bien plus que cela, elle se devait de les faire vivre, de les transmettre tout comme l'avait fait monsieur Yume, son précepteur. Il lui avait procuré une conscience, et lui avait même appris à contrôler son énergie spirituelle pour faire ce qu'elle aimait ; panser les blessures. Et même si le vieil homme n'était plus de ce monde pour lui montrer le chemin, elle savait qu'elle était devenue capable de la parcourir seule.

Elle traîna du mieux qu'elle pouvait le corps de monsieur Yume dans le carré de terre qui lui servait de jardin. Shinsen s'arrêta quelques secondes, essoufflés. La lueur de la lune ne lui permettait pas de distinguer grand-chose, mais c'était assez pour délimiter un rectangle de terre. Elle se mit alors à creuser à mains nues, insensible à la terre qui lui rentrait sous les ongles et au caillou qui venait griffer ses paumes.

Son labeur dura plusieurs heures. Les étoiles brillaient toujours d'un éclat presque irréel en cette nuit trop calme. Shinsen déposa délicatement le corps de son unique ami dans la tombe. Elle déposa également un morceau de tissu sur sa plaie béante au torse. Ainsi, on pouvait croire qu'il dormait. Et bien que la pâleur de ces traits ait pu alarmer les plus attentifs, une incroyable impression de douceur et de sérénité émanait de lui. Shinsen n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer qu'il rêvait. Et cela la rassurait grandement.

- Monsieur Yume, vous avez été un meilleur ami, un professeur et un père pour moi. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Un jour, vous m'avez dit que le bonheur n'était qu'une série de petits moments, qui prenait tous leurs sens seulement bien plus tard. J'ai été heureuse, et je le suis encore, en pensant à toutes les histoires que vous me comptiez. Soyez certains que jamais je ne les oublierai. Merci, monsieur Yume.

Un souffle de vent s'éleva alors, et un peu de terre fut jetée sur le visage ridé de l'ancien. Shinsen ne put s'empêcher de penser que la terre avait raison de lui rendre hommage.

Le soleil se leva. Un rectangle de terre fraîchement retournée apparaissait désormais dans le minuscule jardin qui appartenait jadis à un vieil homme craint comme la peste par tous. La porte de la vieille maison fut replacée sur ses gonds et refermée par une petite fille tout aussi crainte, autant pour son apparence que pour son caractère.

Si les gens avaient eu connaissance des événements de la veille, il se serait alors attendu à trouver des larmes sur le visage blanc de la fillette.

C'était cependant un sourire qui éclairait le visage de l'enfant.

Ses pas la portaient dans des endroits tout aussi délabrés et mal famés les uns que les autres, mais Shinsen n'en avait cure. Son seul souci pour le moment était de se procurer de quoi se nourrir, et vite, car elle mourrait de faim.

- Regardez, cette albinos est encore là, murmuraient certaines personnes sur son passage.

Shinsen ne les entendait pas. Une sorte d'aura la protégeait de toute cette haine à son égard. L'enfant lui avait donné un nom, « monsieur Yume ».

Une pomme fut volée à un marchand, et atterrit directement le petit estomac de l'enfant. Cela n'allait pas suffire, mais elle devait s'en contenter pour le moment. Elle passa la journée à errer dans les rues du quartier Zaraki, observant d'un œil vitreux les gens réduits à l'état d'animaux.

La nuit arriva, mais les rues n'en furent guère plus calmes. Bien que plus personne n'osait s'y aventurer, une tension sourde et menaçante y régnait continuellement. La nuit était le paradis des gangs et des hommes sans loi.

L'empressement s'empara soudainement de la petite fille âgée tout juste de dix ans. Elle presse le pas, rêvant déjà de s'endormir dans le taudis qui était aussi sa maison.

Elle aurait dû rentrer plus tôt chez elle.

Elle venait d'entrer dans un grand entrepôt abandonné, dont elle se servait souvent comme raccourci pour rentrer chez elle. Mais cette nuit-ci, des hommes l'occupaient. Tous arboraient un tatouage de tête de tigre sur leurs épaules droites. Leurs rires étaient gras, leurs mouvements brusques. C'était à celui qui serait plus brute que les autres.

La première réaction de l'enfant fut de se cacher derrière une grosse caisse de bois qui la dissimulait entièrement. C'était comme lorsqu'elle attendait que les combats se finissent pour ensuite soigner les quelques blessés. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de combat, et c'était elle-même qu'elle devait sauver.

- Ce vieil homme ne s'est même pas levé de son fauteuil ! On le disait fou, mais je savais pas qu'il était aussi timbré pour ne pas tenter de s'enfuir ! riait un homme.

Shinsen avait déjà entendu cette voix. C'était celle d'un des trois hommes de la ruelle, aperçus deux jours auparavant. Des nouveaux dans le gang des fauves.

- Bof, il manquera à personne, ce vieux pourri, ajouta un autre.

Le sang de Shinsen ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, et l'instant d'après, elle s'était levée. Désormais, chaque homme présent dans l'entrepôt pouvait la voir. Elle ignora la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles et lança d'une voix qu'elle voulait déterminée, mais qui ne faisait que trembler :

- Vous avez tué monsieur Yume !

Les premiers moments de stupéfaction passés, des rires retentirent dans l'assemblée. Aveuglée par sa colère, la fillette n'en ressentit même pas de honte.

- Bonne déduction p'tit monstre, marmonna l'un des trois hommes.

Il avait des cheveux blonds cendrés coupés de manière inégale, et son visage émacié était recouvert d'une barbe de trois jours. Ses yeux verts globuleux tournaient dans leurs orbites, lui donnait un air fou.

- Débarrasses nous de cette immondice Yaxson, lança d'une voix lente un homme assit sur un siège de fer.

Le dénommé Yaxson s'avança peu à peu vers la fillette, qui figée, était incapable de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et de s'enfuir, comme elle aurait dû le faire. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi faible, aussi impuissante. Monsieur Yume était mort peu auparavant. Sa mort l'avait plongé dans un désespoir sans nom. Cependant, alors qu'elle avait décidé de se relever et de continuer à mener sa vie, comme l'aurait aimé le vieil homme, il lui semblait que celle-ci lui filait entre les doigts. Tout ce qu'arrivait à penser Shinsen, c'était « pas maintenant ».

Subitement, la grande porte de l'entrepôt tomba, allant se fracasser contre le sol terreux du bâtiment. Une immense silhouette hérissée de pic se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, éclairée par la lune.

* * *

_TADAA ! Qui cela peut bien être selon vous ? _


End file.
